


Peeping Sam

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel with a tiny hint of Wincestiel, M/M, Nothing but smut, Rimming, sam is a peeping tom, who needs a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees more than he expected when he hides in his brothers closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a request from a friend of mine. Hope you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

“Damnit Dean,” Sam growled to himself as he searched his closet. 

Once again his shirts were missing. He was fine with Dean borrowing his clothes but he was getting sick of Dean keeping them.. 

He walked to Dean’s room and barged in, ready to yell at his brother, but the room was empty. All the better. Dean was territorial about his room. 

He walked to Dean’s closet and searched, five of his flannels and two of t-shirts were hanging up. 

Sam grabbed them and was headed towards the door when he heard Cas laughing, the sounds of rushing feet coming closer. He rushed back to the closet and shut the door quietly, just barely making it as Dean and Cas rushed in. 

He watched through the slats of the door in shock as Cas quickly took control, yanking Dean’s clothes off before the hunter could make a move. He covered his eyes as soon as he saw Dean’s naked ass, but he couldn’t block out the noise coming through the door. 

He peaked out again, watching in awe as Cas pulled Dean down onto his lap, his brother grinding down on him as Cas nipped his neck. When Dean moaned obscenely Sam couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him, cock hardening at the sound. 

He pushed the heel of his hand into the growing bulge, willing it to go down. But when he saw Cas tie Dean to the bed, shoving his tongue into Dean’s ass, he knew he stood no chance. 

Quietly he unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out, his cock hard and already leaking. He stroked himself in time with Cas as the Angel fucked into Dean, his brother crying out each time his prostate was hit. 

As Dean got closer his moans got louder and more obscene, calling out to Cas as the Angel drove him to the edge. 

Sam and Dean came together, Dean screaming Cas’ name as Sam bit into his fist to keep quiet, stroking himself through his orgasm. Cas right behind them, whole body tensing as he spilled into Dean’s tight hole with a cry. 

Sam collapsed to the floor, chest heaving as used one of his shirts to try and clean himself up. When his brother and Cas fell asleep he was finally able to leave, sneaking out quietly as they snored.


End file.
